Wing Envy
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: Both of them may have had some form of wing envy, but that was okay as long as they had each other (Wing AU)
He was staring. He was fully aware of it and wasn't planning to stop. After all why should he? Yes, Hinata understood that staring was rude but it was just him, his forgotten homework and his boyfriend so really he could make an exception this one time. Or any time he was 'appreciating' his partner. He just couldn't help himself. If the opportunity arose to stare at Tsukishima's gorgeous golden wings that sat against his back the he'd grasp the opportunity with both hands and never let go. He simply loved those wings and at the same time held an irrational jealousy towards them. Okay, he had an irrational jealousy when it came to anyone with larger wings than him. Even Kageyama's all black wings with an interesting oil spill sheen to the feathers made him jealous. And how could Sugawara's elegant silver wings with simple black stripes reaching down to an all-black tip on each primary feather _not_ make him insecure about his own dirty orange and white speckled wings? But Tsukishima's, Tsukishima's wings were the cause of most of his envy. Maybe it was because he was around the blonde so much but Hinata would do anything for wings like his. They had no particular pattern, just a gradient from a soft golden flax colour to a near white at the tips and oh how they mesmerised the shorter male when they caught the sunlight, that flaxen colour becoming something indescribably beautiful. They were proportionate in size to Tsukishima's height but the redhead swore those feather tips could touch the sky when the other allowed himself to straighten them out to their full span, which wasn't a common sight much to his disappointment. Just everything about Tsukishima Kei's wings made Hinata Shouyo fully of wing envy.
"If you continue to stare at me you won't finish your homework." He was busted. Again. Oh well.  
"No thanks, I think I'll keep appreciating you."  
"Then you're going to fail your next set of exams and most likely not be allowed to join us on the next training camp and then how will you become the next Little Giant Shouyo?" The smaller of the two let out a whine before returning back to his homework mumbling all the while.

As Hinata worked Tsukishima watched him out of the corner of his eye. Not staring like Hinata often did, just observing. Mainly watching how the other would ruffle his feathers subconsciously when confused or how they would flutter when he excitedly scribbled down an answer. And then droop at the realisation that that answer was wrong. It was something he adored about Hinata's wings, how they would show any emotions the other was having. Like his own Hinata's wings were the perfect size for his body and thus he could spread and flap them about as much as he liked with less chance of harming someone in the process, unlike himself. Too many times had Tsukishima managed to bruise someone and on one occasion gave Yamaguchi a mild concussion when he used to stretch his wings out. After that incident he ensured that they would stay flat against his back unless absolutely necessary. He would never admit it out loud but honestly, he was sort of jealous of those adorable speckled wings his partner seemed to dislike, would rather have those than his own that sat heavy against his back all the time.

More whines from his boyfriend's directions broke Tsukishima's train of thought, a small sigh passing his lips.  
"Bring it here, I'll help you." Springing to his feet Hinata bounded over to the other practically throwing himself onto the soft surface of the bed and situating himself in between the blonde's legs, he back pressed against Tsukishima's chest, wings splayed either side. Long fingers instantly found themselves in those oh so soft feathers, idly carding through as Tsukishima explained question after question. They slowly drifted to the juncture between the feathered limbs and the other's back, gently massaging the area, Hinata's eyelids slowly dropping at the feeling.  
"Tsukki, you should stretch your wings out too." He sleepily mumbled as he shuffled about trying to get as comfortable as possible. Understanding what Hinata was hinting for the taller male leaned forward, allowing his wings to leave his back and fully extend ahead before loosely curling around the boy in his arms, creating the perfect world that solely they could exist in. Content and warm Hinata fell asleep, a lazy 'I love you' tumbling past his lips. The blonde simply smiled nuzzling his face into ginger locks.

Both of them may have had some form of wing envy, but that was okay as long as they had each other.

* * *

Cos everyone loves wing AUs right? This was actually meant to be longer but I couldn't get the other half to fit right and couldn't get it to a point where I was happy with it on paper so I thought I'd leave that out and write it as a separate drabble to follow on from this one. I may expand this Au to other characters as well in the future, mainly cos I wanna do something with Sugawara's wings and Yamaguchi's but I'm not 100% percent sure just yet

Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes and OOCness


End file.
